


How to ask a girl out

by Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot, this is so short you can read this at night and still be able to go to sleep early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy/pseuds/Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy
Summary: Lucifer asks Saburota for dating advice, and they are all bad





	How to ask a girl out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being absent for........yeah  
> But hey, enjoys this!

Saburota wasn’t very sure what Lucifer meant when he had called him late in the afternoon for an important chat. He didn’t get any description on what this chat was all about. At first, he thought his friend would do an intervention about his drinking habits, but that turns out to be incorrect as Lucifer got back from his minibar with two glasses of whiskeys.

“So, what were so important that you have to spoil me with you fine drinks?” Saburota asks and leans back on his armchair. He always enjoyed spending the nights with him, as his apartment is so cozy and smells of scented candles all the time. Lucifer stirs the ice in his whiskey glass. He seems nervous about something, which is odd since he’s always so cool-headed.

“I need your advice…. Dating advice”

“Oh?” Saburota really has to keep his body in place to not lean over out of excitement. “You finally want to get out there huh? What made up your mind? Did Sam bust our lie as fake boyfriends?”

“He did that the moment he saw you, first of all” Lucifer rolls his eyes, but then he looks down at his drink again. “I’ve just gotten some interest in this girl, and I have no idea how to approach her in a romantic manner”

Saburota sips on his whiskey. He feels it warm up his entire throat and quench his thirst ever so slightly. He then gives his friend a charming smile, maybe leaning a bit too much on the mocking side.

“That totally depends on what kinda girl she is. What does she like?”

“She is… hard to describe. I could list up all the things she’s into but it still not give the right view of her personality”

“You got some poetic wording there. It can’t be that hard, list some of them up”

“Well… books, working out, socializing” Saburota translated that to smart, hot, and a people pleaser. He didn’t know Lucifer were into those type of girls but he won’t judge. Great. So those type of girls are a bit hard to get to with just some mindless flirting, that might work as a conversation starter, but the longer the conversation goes the more deep and determined you gotta be. Make sure you get your point across of what you want, whether it is a quick fuck or a number to call for a coffee.

“You might need a little bit of training but you got this”

 

…

 

The next night they spend together, Saburota gets whiskey, again. That is a bad sign. Unlike the first time when Lucifer wants to convince him to do him a favour, this is a friendly gest, which he only does when he’s bummed out. Lucifer sits in the other armchair with a glass of wine and his legs are crossed. There’s a slight redness on his left cheek.

“It didn’t work”

“Really what did you do?” Saburota avoids drinking this time. He’s better at comforting when he’s sober.

“I did what you told me. I complimented her, tried to invite her home. She slapped me and left”

“You’re not supposed to comment on her body, only bimbos and girls looking for one night stands accept those kind of compliments. You said she was smart so trying to flirt is the only option”

“I know, you said it, so I didn’t. I just don’t think she’s the type of girl that falls for how you made me flirt like”

“Alright then it’s time for plan B” Saburota declared and chugged his whiskey, which caused Lucifer to look a little frightened. “So she’s smart, but what is it if she’s not a party person, people pleaser?”

“I meant socializing as deep talk during the night, small gatherings, and not loud parties”

“Oh, that makes way more sense. So she’s not hot?” Lucifer was about to open his mouth but closed it to take a longer moment to think. A slight tint of red creeps up on his cheeks.

“She’s… cute, I guess” Saburota chuckled.

“Sure”

“So are you going to help me or not?” Saburota nodded. She seems to be this shy girl, buried in books and only speaks to people in the night, and only the people she’s really close to. That explains why she slapped Lucifer when he tried to treat her like an extrovert. Such girls really love poetic and sugar coated flirting. On the first date, it is important to bring a small gift, like roses, a stuffed animal, cheap jewelry, ect. The working out part might as well just be a bit of running in the morning, so that means she got her life put together enough to have time and energy to maintain her body. Most book nerds don’t have that.

“This will be your time to shine. Use your words carefully”

 

…

 

The third time they meet it’s in a restaurant, eating dinner together. From how quiet Lucifer has been, Saburota sees that as he got rejected again. But hey, at least he doesn’t have a red cheek.

“She just left this time, and it kinda felt worse than before” Lucifer mutters, picking his food. He hasn't been this low since his little brother Yukio yelled that he hated him. This is worse than he expected.

“Why did she leave?”

“I’m not sure. She just looked so uncomfortable and then she excused herself. I don’t know what I said that made her react that way…” Saburota doesn’t answer. It seems like the girl just isn’t looking for a date, it seems. It is better to just give up than chase after something you can’t catch. He never liked this feeling of bitter defeat. However, what’s worse is Lucifer’s pained expression. He really liked her, huh?

“How about I pay for the dinner this time? And let’s add dessert on top” Saburota waves the waiter to them and orders ice cream to Lucifer and a camembert for himself. Lucifer seems to feel a little better after that.

“I owe you”

“No you don’t” Saburota says. “Take this as an apology for those bad advices” They eat for another hour and he then follows his friend back to his house, both of them a little tipsy and having a good time.

 

…

 

The next day, Saburota meets up with Homare, his younger sibling. Normally she’s a bit moody, but she’s particularly bewildered today.

“What’s gotten you so snappy?” He asks as they are eating lunch together. She looks up at him and adjusts her glasses.

“An idiot is being even more of an idiot”

“Who’s the idiot and what did they do?” Saburota asks. He knows that Homare would normally ignore idiots as much as possible, so who would be so much of an idiot to chase after her?

“It’s Lucifer” For a moment Saburota sits quiet, so much in shock that he can’t move his mouth at all. Homare, that’s the girl he’s interested in? The most unromantic, unaffected and emotionless gal he knows, who’s also his family member.

“Lucifer….” He scratches his head in an attempt to figure out this mess “I can’t believe I made him go after _you_ , to _flirt”_

“He asked me out like _you_ ask out bimbos, it was awful” Homare complains. “I don’t understand it! Why would he go out of his way to change his entire personality to impress me?” Saburota looked up for a moment.

“Well, he likes you. You should have seen how sad he was yesterday” Homare’s face softens up, but there’s something in her eyes that he can’t figure out what it is.

“He’s such an idiot…”

“You’re being quite harsh on him now” Saburota frowns. “He actually tried to make you like him, you know?”

“He doesn’t need to _try_ , he could have just been himself and ask me out” Saburota looks at her.

“You like him?”

“Yeah, that’s why he’s an idiot. He hasn’t noticed at all”

“To be fair, you are quite hard to read when you always got a resting bitch-face.” Homare kicks him under the table. “You should call him tonight. This has clearly been a misunderstanding”

“On your part yes. He could have done this perfectly without your help”

“ _He_ asked me for help”

“Then you should have just told him to be courteous and just ask” Saburota rolled his eyes, but couldn’t bring himself to get mad.

“You two really fit well together”


End file.
